Camping
by stopblowingholesinmyship
Summary: Hook and Henry bond while the final battle happens. (based off of spoiler photos of Hook and Henry at beach with fire/rope) Implied Captain Swan. One-shot.


Killian fiddled with his gloved wooden hand where he would normally find his hook while watching Henry tie his knots. He figured Henry would feel less... threatened by him without his namesake. He had to admit, he was quite nervous when Emma asked him to take Henry away from where the final battle was to go down. Not nervous about leaving Emma, his Swan could take care of herself. He had never been alone with Henry, and of all the times he had been with him, most moments weren't his most esteemed. Killian looked away from Henry into the fire, Henry only thought of him as a villain. He couldn't blame the lad, he'd done some godforsaken things to him and his family. It physically pained him to think that the son of the woman he loved would never seem him as more than a villain. He glanced back at Henry right when he finally figured out how to tie a double overhand knot. Henry smiled wide and admired his work. The lad was a fast learner, just like his mother.

While grabbing another piece of rope Killian sauntered over to where Henry was sitting. "Figured out the overhand already, lad?" Henry smiled up at Killian, "Yea, I think I'm ready to learn the next one, Hook." Killian winced hearing his moniker coming from such an innocent and young mouth. Another reminder of the villain Henry would always see him as. He quickly smirked so Henry wouldn't notice, "Aye, that you are."

Killian started to explain to Henry the next knot he would be learning and he slowly demonstrated with his good hand. When Killian looked down to Henry he noticed that Henry hadn't been watching the work being done, but he was focused on his fake hand. "Why aren't you wearing your hook?" Killian chuckled at how blunt children could be. "Well, my boy, I didn't think I'd need it for our camp out." Henry raised his eyebrow and look at him unconvinced. "I know you're lying." Killian nervously chewed the inside of his cheek and tried to come up with a remark to change the topic of conversation. "Do you possess the same super power as your mother?" Henry smiled at that, proud to be compared to his mom. "I like to think so. She is pretty awesome." Henry looked at Killian who smiled towards the sea. "That she is, and so much more."

When Killian looked back at Henry, he was now diligently working on the new knot he had shown him. After a few minutes, almost as if he were bored, Henry asked him a question that caught Killian off guard. "So, you like her, huh?" Killian gave a half smirk. "I suppose there is no point in lying to you. Your mother is an impeccable woman. She is one of the only people witty enough to best me. She has the strongest will and the biggest heart." Killian finished with a proud smile, but his smile slowly started to fade. "Which is why she deserves more than me." Henry suddenly stopped tying his knot to look Killian in the eyes with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

Killian sighed, "I'm a pirate. A thief. A rogue. I'm a man who took what he wanted and didn't care what anyone had to say about it. I'm selfish, ruthless, and a philanderer. I'm a man with a hook instead of a hand. I'm a villain." Henry quietly went back to tying his knot without saying anything. He hated himself for wanting Emma. She needed someone so much better than him. Henry needed someone better than him. She deserves a man of honor. She deserves a hero.

Henry interrupted his thoughts. "You're wrong, y'know?" Killian just looked at Henry, waiting for him to continue. Henry shook his head, "You're not a villain. You came back with the bean when you could have gone away and saved yourself. You helped save me from Neverland. You came and found my mom and I in New York and you made us remember who we really are." Killian looked down on Henry with tears forming in his eyes. "You are not a villain Captain Hook." Henry put his hand onto Killians' shoulder. "You are the very definition of a hero." Killian smiled at Henry, which Henry graciously returned and both went back to tying their knots.

Emma's boy thought he was a hero. A real honest-to-goodness hero. He believed in him, more than he himself. Killians thoughts revolved around Henrys words for the next fifteen minutes when Henry interrupted. "You know, your story isn't in my book." Killian looked at Henry confused, "My story? Why do you want to know my story?" Henry smiled down at his perfected knot and then up at Killian. "Well, if you want me to help you with Operation Swan, then I'm going to need to know your story." Killian eyebrows inched further up his forehead questioning Henry. "It's what we're going to call it. Getting you and my mom together. Operation Swan." Killian smiled wide and tested it on his own lips. "Operation Swan. I quite like the sound of that." He put his good hand on Henrys head and tousled his hair. "So what's your story, Hook?"

Killian smirked out at the sea, "Well for starters, lad, that's not my name. My real name is Killian Jones. Ever since I was a boy, I loved the sea…."


End file.
